bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Sarjakuvat
thumb|[[The Coming of the Toa|Ensimmäinen BIONICLE-sarjakuva julkaistiin vuoden 2001 alussa.]] Sarjakuvat ovat mediajulkaisuja, joissa kerrotaan tarinaa peräkkäisten kuvien eli ruutujen avulla. Ruuduissa on usein myös tekstiä, kuten hahmojen vuorosanoja. Sarjakuvat ovat BIONICLE-sarjalle vanhimpia tarinankerronnan muotoja, ja myös lähes ainoita, kunnes kirjat tulivat vuonna 2003. Sarjakuvia on kahdenlaisia. Pääsarjakuvat kertovat varsinaista BIONICLE-tarinaa, mainossarjakuvat luonteensa vuoksi joko pieniä sivujuonia tai tiivistetyn version tarinasta. Pääsarjakuvia on myös kerätty kokoelmiksi. Pääsarjakuvat Pääsarjakuvat ovat tärkeimpiä BIONICLE-sarjakuvia. Ne kertovat kunkin vuoden päätarinaa yksityiskohtaisesti kirjojen ohella. Nämä sarjakuvat jaetaan neljään useita sarjakuvia sisältävään sarjaan, jotka kulkevat "tarinakirjat"-jaksojen mukaan. Pääsarjakuvia julkaistaan LEGO Magazine -lehden mukana tulevassa erillisessä lehdessä, joka sisältää aina yhden sarjakuvan. Maissa, johon LEGO Magazine ei ulotu (kuten Suomessa), julkaistiin BIONICLE-sarjakuvalehtiä lehtipisteissä, mutta tämä loppui vuosina 2007-2008 maasta riippuen. Näissä lehdissä oli kussakin useita sarjakuvia sekä mukana tuli LEGO-osia, usein naamioita. Pääsarjakuvia oli lisäksi luettavissa internetissä, BIONICLE.com-sivustolla. Kaikki pääsarjakuvat on käsikirjoittanut Greg Farshtey, piirtäjät sen sijaan vaihtelevat. BIONICLE (2001-2003) Ensimmäisellä BIONICLE-sarjakuvien sarjalla ei ollut alaotsikkoa, joka erottaisi sen selkeämmin yksittäiseksi sarjakuvasarjaksi. Koska myöhempien kahden sarjan otsikot lukivat kunkin sarjakuvan kansikuvassa ja tämän sarjan kansikuvissa luki vain "BIONICLE", sarja tunnetaan tällä nimellä. Sitä kutsutaan usein myös nimellä "BIONICLE: Volume 1", samannimisen, tämän sarjan sarjakuvat sisältäneen kokoelman mukaan. Tämän sarjan sarjakuvia piirsivät Carlos D'Anda (sarjakuvat 1-9) ja Randy Elliot (10-15). thumb|200px|[[Kopaka ensimmäisessä sarjakuvassa. Sarjakuvan piirsi Carlos D'Anda.]] # The Coming of the Toa # Deep into Darkness # Triumph of the Toa # The Bohrok Awake # To Trap a Tahnok # Into the Nest # What Lurks Below # The End of the Toa? # Divided We Fall # Powerless! # A Matter of Time... # Absolute Power # Rise of the Rahkshi! # At Last -- Takanuva! # Secrets and Shadows thumb|200px|[[Nidhiki sarjakuvassa 20. Kaikki Metru Nui -sarjan sarjakuvat piirsi Randy Elliot.]] BIONICLE: Metru Nui (2004-2005) Metru Nui on toinen sarjakuvasarja, joka sisälsi nimensä mukaisesti juuri Metru Nuihin sijoittuvat sarjakuvat. Kaikki tämän sarjan sarjakuvat piirsi edellisenkin parissa työskennellyt Randy Elliot. thumb|200px|[[Vezon ja Kardas sarjakuvassa 5. Piirtäjä Stuart Saygerin tyyliä on kuvailtu terävämmäksi ja synkemmäksi kuin muiden piirtäjien.]] BIONICLE: Ignition (2006-2008) Ignition on kolmas sarjakuvasarja, ja se aloitti sarjakuvien numeroinnin alusta. Se myös sisälsi muista poiketen numeron nolla, joka oli erikoisnumero ja sisälsi näytteitä sekä haastattelun. Tämän sarjan sarjakuvia piirsivät Stuart Sayger (sarjakuvat 0-11) ja Leigh Gallagher (12-15). thumb|200px|[[Berix sarjakuvassa 1. Tämän sarjakuvan on piirtänyt Pop Mhan.]] BIONICLE: Glatorian (2009-2010) Glatorian on neljäs ja viimeinen sarjakuvasarja. Koska vuonna 2009 siirryttiin uuteen, Bara Magnasta kertovaan tarinaan, tämäkin sarja aloitti numeroinnin alusta. Kaikki sarjan sarjakuvat piirsi Pop Mhan. # Sands of Bara Magna # The Fall of Atero # A Hero Reborn # Before the Storm # Valley of Fear # All That Glitters... # Rebirth Papercutzin graafiset romaanit Papercutz-kustantamo aloitti vuonna 2008 BIONICLE-aiheisten graafisten romaanien sarjan. Näistä suurin osa on kokoelmia, jotka sisältävät joukon pääsarjakuvia (ja joskus lisäsisältöä). Legends of Bara Magna ja Power of the Great Beings puolestaan koostuvat kokonaan uudesta sisällöstä. # Rise of the Toa Nuva # Challenge of the Rahkshi # City of Legends # Trial by Fire # The Battle of Voya Nui # The Underwater City # Realm of Fear # Legends of Bara Magna # The Fall of Atero # Power of the Great Beings (ei julkaistu; julkaisusta ei varmuutta) Kokoelmat Pääsarjakuvia on usein koottu yhteen kirjaan tai lehteen kokoelmiksi. Kokoelmat sisältävät joko tietyistä tapahtumista tai henkilöistä kertovia sarjakuvia. * BIONICLE: Volume 1 * BIONICLE: The Saga of Takanuva! * BIONICLE: Mahri Nui Näiden lisäksi monet Papercutzin graafisista romaaneista ovat pääsarjakuvista koottuja kokoelmia. Mainossarjakuvat Mainossarjakuvat ovat lyhyempiä ja suppeampia kuin pääsarjakuvat. Ne kertovat joko pieniä sivujuonia tarinassa tai tiivistettyjä versioita tarinan kohdista. Niitäkin on kahta eri tyyppiä: ravintoloissa kampanjan aikaan saatavilla olevia pienoissarjakuvia sekä BIONICLE-settien mukana saatavia, tarinatiivistesarjakuvia sisältäviä LEGO Groupin mainoslehtisiä. Ravintoloiden sarjakuvat thumb|200px|Luchablesin mainossarjakuvan [[Lunchables-sarjakuvat#Sarjakuva 3|3 kansikuva.]] McDonalds-pikaruokaloiden sarjakuvat: * Challenge of the Rahi * Tale of the Toa * Secret of the Swarm * Into the Nest Lunchables-ravintoloiden sarjakuvat: * Sarjakuva 1 * Sarjakuva 2 * Sarjakuva 3 LEGO Groupin sarjakuvat * Bohrok-mainossarjakuva * Toa Nuva -mainossarjakuva * Bohrok-Kal-mainossarjakuva * Rahkshi-mainossarjakuva * Metru Nui -mainossarjakuva * Secrets of Bara Magna! 2015-mainossarjakuvat BIONICLE.com-verkkosivustolla jokaisen Toan hahmoesittelysivulla on lyhyt sarjakuva, jossa kukin Toa noutaa kultaisen voimanaamionsa heidän suojelijansa taistellessa kallohämähäkkejä vastaan. Kultaisesta naamiosta saamillaan voimilla Toa kukistaa kallohämähäkit. Jokaisen hahmon sarjakuva löytyy sen oman setin ohjekirjasta. Kallohämähäkkien herrasta on samantyylinen sarjakuva, jossa Tulen suojelija yrittää varastaa Kallohämähäkkien kultaisen naamion. Suojelija kuitenkin epäonnistuu ja Kallohämähäkkien herra kietoo hänet seittiinsä. Muista sarjakuvista poiketen tämä sarjakuva ei ole saatavilla BIONICLE.comissa. Get the Mask Yhdistyneen kuningaskunnan tammi-helmikuun 2015 Lego Magazine -lehden mukana tuli Get the Mask -niminen lehtinen. Lehtinen sisältää kuusi sarjakuvaa, yhden kustakin Toasta ja suojelijasta. Sarjakuvissa Toat ja suojelijat saapuvat Toan kultaisen voimanaamion luo ja taistelevat kallohämähäkkejä vastaan noutaessaan naamion. La quête du masque Ranskalainen lelumyymälä King Jouet jakoi vuoden 2015 BIONICLE-settejä ostettaessa sarjakuvalehtisen, jonka nimi on La quête du masque (suom. Naamion etsintä). Lehtisessä on mustavalkoisia piirroksia Toista ja suojelijoista matkaamassa Okoton halki voimanaamioiden luo ja taistelemassa kallohämähäkkejä vastaan. Lehtinen sisältää myös värilliset tarraversiot piirroksista, jotka on mahdollista irrottaa. Katso myös * Luokka:Sarjakuvien kansikuvat * Luokka:Media